Triforce Collection
by Eeveesora14
Summary: A poem collection from the various games. First one deals with Princess Zelda from Ocarina of Time.
1. Goodbye Hero of Time

After all this time  
It's time to part ways  
Back in the past  
Where it's you correct time.

I'm sorry  
By throwing you all into this  
I didn't understand when I was younger  
What I was doing.

Always be the Hero of Time  
The one who gave seven years up  
To sleep away until time was right  
For you to wield evils bane.

The one who collected the three stones  
The one who awakened and save the sages  
The one who came to rescue me  
Once my sheikah persona was given up.

Now time to put master sword  
To its rest until needed again  
While the sacred realm  
Gets locked away again.

Time to play ocarina  
Time to say goodbye  
But don't forget  
Always the Hero of Time.


	2. Big Brother

Big Brother  
Today was your birthday  
But the big bird change it  
To me getting kidnapping away.

All I wanted was to cross the bridge  
To meet up with you  
And the girl you saved  
That fell from the bird.

Instead  
I was taken away  
While you tried to run after me  
But it was no use.

Bird kept hold of me  
Flying farther away  
Until home was just a speck  
With you being too distant now.

Hold onto my telescope  
Since it is still precious to me  
And I'm not sure whats going to happen  
But I'm so scared.

Big Brother  
I hope you come to get me  
From this dark place  
Hiding behind bars.


	3. Master

Master  
I calculate we will meet again  
In your many other lives  
That the cycle will continue on.

I will always be right here  
Waiting in the pedestal  
Ready for the time  
You are needed again.

Time is always precious  
And I will cherish every time we have  
In every life  
You must obtain me to fight.

I will always guide you  
I will always be the evils bane  
Against the hatred of Demise  
That will fight against you in cycle.

Master  
I hope we succeed every time  
In vanquishing the demon  
That will keep going after our goddess.


	4. Twilight Princess

I'll remember the first time  
I saw you in beauty of twilight  
Where you came through human  
But transform into beast

I smirked  
Thinking of only myself  
At getting back at the throne lost  
By using you to collect fused shadows.

I helped you escape castle  
As long as you did me the favor  
Not caring about this world  
This light world that shun my people.

As time progress  
I realized the light world matters  
My own selfishness  
Was coming to light also.

You try to protect me from the fake ruler  
Who was going mad over power  
While the princess sacrificed herself  
Filling me with her light soul.

We obtain the master sword  
Went across lands  
To find the pieces of mirrors  
That led back home.

Back in Twilight realm  
Defeated the fake ruler  
Restoring people back to who they are  
But light world was still in danger.

Made it back to Hyrule castle  
To defeat the Triforce of power  
Restoring myself to true form  
And peace was made.

I said goodbye to you and the princess  
Hoping we might meet again  
As I use a tear to break the mirror  
Breaking the path between as I leave for home.


	5. Felt alone from four friends leaving

I felt all alone  
My four friends left  
Leaving me frustrated  
So took my pain and set havoc on Termina.

Termina called my friends  
Who told me to leave  
So I ran away  
Running into two fairies that I befriend.

We ran into a mask salesman  
Stole an evil mask  
That I used to hex everyone  
Including people in town and my four former friends.

A boy on horse appear in woods,  
Where we took his horse away  
While we stole his ocarina  
And trapped him as a deku.

The mask kept filling me with power  
I got stuck with the brother fairy  
As sister helped the boy along  
As I waited for the moon to destroy.

The boy stole back ocarina  
Somehow called my four formers friends  
To stop moon  
While he stopped the evil in the mask I wore.

After the evil in the mask was gone  
My four friends reassured our friendship  
Leaving on their way again  
As I'm happy knowing I have friends.

I asked the fairy kid  
If we could be friends too  
Since he smell familiar of a boy  
I once met in Lost woods.


	6. Please hurry as I wait

Stuck fighting calamity Ganon  
Waiting for you to awake again  
To fulfill the endless cycle  
That we almost failed at first.

My power is depleting  
Yet I know I need to hold on  
Since cannot bear to fail  
When my power has finally unlocked.

I hope your resurrection will be over soon  
As I lie await in this castle  
Trying to keep beast at bay  
Trying to keep rest of Hyrule alive.

Please forgive me for taking so long  
I only wish I unlocked this power sooner  
Before we lost the kingdom and the champions  
That we all have called friends.

Once you awake  
You must hurry to help  
While along the way  
Collect the memories and strength you have lost.

I hope we succeed this time  
To restore this kingdom to peace  
And for you to survive this time  
So I would not be alone.


	7. The six sages in time

The one in the sacred realm  
Who gave me advice as adventure went on  
Was awaken after I entered the realm  
And was the first sage to be known.

The one who dwells in the forest  
Who gave me the first ocarina I ever had  
Was set free after Phantom of demon king disappeared  
And we will always be friends.

The one who dwells in the mountains  
Who gave me the Bracelet as a youth  
Was set free after fire dragon was defeated  
And we will always be sworn brothers.

The one who dwell in the lake  
Who gave me the last spiritual stone  
Was set free after the amoebic water creature evaporated  
And we are not engaged.

The one who dwells in the graveyard temple  
Who taught me Zelda's lullaby  
Was set free after the evil spirit with one eye vanished  
And we are the ones protecting the princess.

The one who dwells in the desert  
Who gave me a task, which led me to sliver gauntlets  
Was set free after I broke the spell of the twin sisters  
And we are the ones that despised Ganondorf.

All six sages and princess  
With the master sword in my hand  
Were able to get into the dark castle  
And defeat the evil demon king.


	8. Minish into sorcerer

Didn't want to be like other Minish  
Thriving off making people happy  
While I could be so much more  
Than just another Minish.

What is the point of giving the cap to Hylians  
While can use it for own power  
To show the world  
More than a mere Minish apprentice.

This is why I took cap  
That can grant wishes  
Turning myself into a powerful sorcerer  
So I can steal the light force on day of festival.

Poor Master  
Leaving you in a form of hat  
So I cannot have you in my way  
As I gain ultimate powers.


	9. Wind sage and Demon King

Zelda and the six maidens  
Got stolen away in darkness  
Swept across the land  
Imprison until heroes come to save them.

Were only trying to strengthen seal  
Of the wind mage  
That was held by legendary four sword  
In order to prevent the incoming darkness.

But now Wind mage is freed  
From taking the four sword  
While Dark shadow of hero lurking around,  
Ganondorf's power and plan is becoming more apparent.

Must collect the light force  
Must take back the dark mirror  
The four heroes journey begans  
To seal both the demon king and wind sage all over again.


	10. Almost stuck as a painting

Almost got stuck as a painting  
Like the sages I seen made into one  
But the bracelet I received  
Helped me escape.

Now I can merge into walls  
As a painting that can venture farther  
Into another world  
Similar, yet different to ours.

Master Sword in hand  
Travel across lands  
As this look alike princess  
Watches overs me.

Time to stop the villain  
As I save the sages  
And the princess  
From being stuck as paintings forever .


	11. Dear fiancee

Dear fiancée,  
Years went by  
As I remember meeting in Jabu-Jabu  
Ordering you to carry me around.

At first didn't think much  
Of all your running around  
Defeating enemies  
Carrying me to destination.

Took awhile  
To save me  
But got my precious stone  
That was dear to me.

Gave you the stone  
Since I saw potential  
And didn't think it would bad  
To have you as my husband.

Now seven years later  
As I try to protect the water temple  
And unfreeze my domain  
I see you stand before me  
Ready to help me again.


End file.
